May I Take Your Coat, Sir?
by ladymarvel87
Summary: Where Dean is a doorman at a hotel and Castiel is a business man in a trench coat. My first Destiel story. One shot. could change in the future though.


_**Hey so I love supernatural and wanted to write a story for my favorite ship: Destiel. This is probably going to be a one-shot. There might be more chapters later, but a one-shot for now. So review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sadly. **_

**Title:**

**May I Take Your Coat, Sir?**

Dean Winchester was a doorman for a high-class hotel in Kansas. It was the same routine every night: put on a blue blazer with brass buttons, straighten his tie, and drive to the same parking spot he went to every single night. Dean would stand at the door for hours and greet people with a "Hello, welcome to the EverBrite Hotel. May I take your coat?" he felt like a monkey in a suit, but it was the only job he could find with his criminal background. Dean had robbed banks in the past, but now he was a simple doorman. Nothing or no one special in Dean's life these days, that was until the cute man with the brown trench coat walked through the lobby doors.

It seemed like an ordinary Friday night. However, at exactly midnight, a man with light brown hair and a long brown trench coat stepped into the hotel lobby. "Hello," Dean greeted as usual, "May I take your coat, sir?" The handsome man stared at him in the cutest way and said "Yes you may friend." Dean could feel himself blushing though he had no earthly idea why. The man handed Dean the trench coat and walked toward the front desk. "Hey what is your name?" Dean called after him. The man turned around and smirked, "I don't tell my name on the first date." Then he turned and walked away leaving Dean speechless.

Date? Had the cute guy with a trench coat just said date? Dean did a little jump and clicked his heels together. This was an exciting day indeed. Though his mood dampened when he remembered he didn't even know the man's name. So basically he had just went on an unofficial date with a man whose name he didn't even know. Yeah that sounded like the punchline for a bad movie or soap opera. Dean wasn't going to get to excited; he probably wouldn't even see his trench coated friend ever again.

The next morning Dean awoke with a goofy grin on his face. He had had the best dream where he had fallen asleep wrapped up in a brown trench coat looking up at the stars. Man when did Dean wish for his life to become a chick flick? Lame. Never the less, Dean wished he could have learned the guy's name. It's hard to research someone when you don't know his name. so Dean just ate breakfast and prepared for another shift at the good ol' EverBrite Hotel. So as usual Dean suited up and drove his 69 Impala down to its usual spot.

The clock ticked by slowly. It was 8:00 PM sharp when the night turned interesting. "Castiel." A voice claimed next to Dean. Dean whirled around from his post at the door to see the cute man standing by the door. His trench coat was neatly pressed and his hair parted neatly with a messy touch at the very top. "He looks adorable", Dean thought. He realized he had been awkwardly staring at the guy for the past 3 minutes. "What did you say?" Dean asked. "Castiel," the man repeated, "My name is Castiel." Hmm that was an interesting name Dean concluded. "Well, hey there Cas, my name is Dean. Is it alright if I call you Cas? Castiel is a mouth full." Well that had come out sounding really wrong. Cas smirked and arched his eyebrow in a very seductive manner, "A mouthful huh? You have no idea Dean."

The room felt very warm. Dean shrugged out from the arm around him. Wait, whose arm was around his shoulder? A better question Dean had is what happened to his clothes? Dean turned over to see Castiel sleeping peacefully beside him. Dean thought he looked like an angel while he slept. So apparently he and Cas had some fun last night in room 506 in the EverBrite hotel. Yep, Dean was totally getting fired for this. Well on that happy note, room service for two sounded amazing.

The room service came 25 minutes later. Pancakes with a smiley face made out of bacon and eggs sat on a silver tray beside a pitcher of OJ. Dean smiled as Cas smiled in his sleep, and his nose wrinkled up all cute, and- geez pull yourself together Dean, he thought quickly. "Good morning Dean," Cas whispered while wrapping an arm around Dean's waist, "How did you sleep?" Dean blushed a deep crimson that covered his entire body. "Morning Cas, I slept well, better than usual," Dean added rather seductively. Cas reached around him and took a piece of bacon, "That's good. I have to leave this afternoon for business." Dean felt his heart break a little, "You're leaving already?"

As fast as it had begun, it was over. Dean had a small moment of happiness and it disappeared like a flash of lightning. The first days after were agonizing. Dean felt alone and betrayed, which was stupid because he had only met Castiel twice. However, his little slice of paradise had given Dean a feeling he had never had before. Happiness that Dean had previously thought was only possible in the Disney movies, you know love at first sight? Cas had made him feel special without ever even having to say anything. Something about Cas just sent sparks through Dean.

Week after week Dean waited. Dean had called the number Castiel had left for him, but he only heard the monotone voice of the voicemail, sadly Cas didn't have a recorded message so he couldn't even hear his voice. Dean called every day, but it was the same, nothing. On the third week the operator told Dean that the number had been disconnected. Well that sucked. So Dean moved on with life and eventually forgot about those blue puppy dog eyes and brown trench coat.

Dean had an hour left on his shift at the hotel. He was counting the minutes. He had started dating a guy named Moe. Yeah it's a lame name, but hey Dean has a type. So it seemed he was going to get off early because it was a slow night, but footsteps cut that thought short. "Hello," Dean said bored, "May I take your coat." Without looking he held out his hand to the unknown visitor. When he saw the brown trench coat in his hand, he looked up to see his long lost angel standing there. "Hello Dean," Cas smiled that smile that Dean loved.

Just like that, Dean forgot who the heck the guy name Moe was. He held the trench coat and just stared. "Where the hell have you been Castiel?!" Dean asked. Cas didn't say a word, just hung the trench coat around Dean's shoulders and lead him out to his car. "Dean. We are going for food at my favorite restaurant. Then I will take you wherever you wish to go. As for where I have been, that doesn't matter, just know that I'm here now, and that you may always take my coat." Dean smiled and accepted the car door, and watched EverBrite disappear in the rearview with 'Highway to Hell' playing softly on the radio. Dean decided he would take Cas on that offer. It was good to know he would be the only one taking that trench coat off of him.

_**Okay I know that was sappy. I just wanted to write something for Dean and Cas and the coast idea took place. Please review and let me know what you think. Check out my other stories and look for more DESTIEL in the future. **_____


End file.
